Endings and Beginnings
by lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Klaus is convinced he has a shot with Caroline, while she's trying hard to convince herself she feels nothing for him. Eventually, only one succeeds but they both end up getting what they've always wanted. Klaroline O/S.


**A one-shot that I started way back when the promo for 3x14 was released but had been too busy to finish until now! Pardon any typos or grammatical errors; I must have revised it more than five times but somehow I always manage to miss a couple things! **

**Rated M for some language and sexy good times ;) Hope you enjoy & happy readings!**

* * *

><p><strong>Endings and Beginnings<strong>

Caroline snapped her eyes open and looked over at the alarm clock on her bed stand. It was a bit past 2 am and her brain just wasn't ready to shut down quite yet. Her room was dark, the tree outside her window swept back and forth in the wind, casting an elaborate shadow dance over her bedroom walls. She turned onto her side, curling up in the fetal position, the only thing on her mind was the last person she'd ever expected.

Klaus had been so different with her, so... _gentle_. She shook her head, almost repulsed by the word. How could someone as evil as him have a good side? If he had been nice to her, there was a reason, she just wished she knew what it was. There had to be something more sinister behind his kind gestures. Her thoughts bounced from him to her friends, to Tyler, whom she hadn't seen for almost a month. There were so many things going on, it was no wonder she couldn't fall asleep. Then those words Klaus whispered to her the night she was dying came back, echoing through her head. She began wondering if he was right. There were so many places to see and so many things to experience. But she couldn't think of any of that, not while she was still in Mystic Falls.

The night of the ball, Klaus had given her all his attention. There had been a scuffle with the Salvatores later in the evening but even after that was taken care of, he had come back to check on her. They had even shared a dance, despite the disapproving glances they received from all directions.

"You look ravishing in that dress." She remembered him saying.

Caroline had laughed it off, belittling his compliment. But he insisted on making her feel like she was the only girl in the room.

Why was she still thinking about it? She instantly began feeling guilty. Tyler was away trying to break his sire bond and here she was, worried about her never-ending existence and thinking about the asshole who had put them in this situation to begin with.

She tossed and turned once again, finally closing her eyes and forcing herself to fall asleep. She drifted off, eventually.

* * *

><p>Days went by and Klaus' attempts to win her over were getting the best of her. He showered her with compliments whenever he had a chance. He had a very subtle way of flirting that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde vampire, until one day she finally decided to confront him.<p>

"What's the problem, love? You didn't like what I sent you?" He sat across from her at the bar, a glass of whiskey in his hand. "I thought Lilies were your favorite flowers..."

"You know, I've been mauling over all this, trying to figure out what it is exactly that you're trying to achieve and to be perfectly honest, I'm sick of it." She chugged the drink in front of her.

Klaus stood up and leaned in next to her against the bar.

"I suppose I have a weakness for sassy little vampires like you." He smirked, staring into her eyes. "You're smart, sexy, enchanting..." that last word lingering at the end.

"Why do I have such a hard time believing you?" She raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips.

"I think the real question here love is, why are you trying so hard to believe me in the first place?"

Caroline felt herself blush. He was right, if she really didn't like him there should be no reason for her to want to believe him. Why was she wavering now? She asked the bartender for a refill, trying to ignore Klaus' remark.

"It's only a matter of time before you realize the answer to that question. I can sense it by the way you act around me. I make you nervous, am I right?"

Caroline scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself." She downed her drink, dropped a few bills on the bar and made her way outside.

She had only taken a few steps onto the street when she saw him standing right in front of her.

"If there's something I've learned in the last thousand years, it's patience. I can wait as long as you wish, sweetheart." He reached his hand, swiping her hair away from her eyes before letting the back of his hand caress her cheek.

Caroline closed her eyes, enjoying the touch of his skin on hers. Her insides were on fire. A part of her was trying and failing to be repulsed by him and the other wanted to know more, to feel more.

He leaned in closer, his lips barely missing the side of her face. For a moment she thought he might kiss her, although knowing Klaus, taking a bite out of her jugular was more likely, but all he did was speak softly.

"Good night." And just like that, he was gone.

Caroline breathed out a sigh of frustration. She had never been so confused before. Why was she starting to feel this way about him? He had done the most terrible things, she didn't even want to think the kind of shit her friends would give her over this.

* * *

><p>She showed up at the Grill late one evening, hoping a few shots of tequila would help put her at ease. Klaus had been even more persistent lately and it was taking so much out of her to resist his advances. A bottle and half of tequila later, she was finally starting to feel a little more relaxed. Her mind kept replaying different scenarios and no matter which she chose, she always ended up as a traitor.<p>

"You're holding it wrong, let me show you." Caroline's ears picked up his voice immediately.

She turned around, gliding on the bar stool, towards the direction of the voice. She spotted him, being his cheery, charming self. He looked like he was actually having a good time. This infuriated her beyond belief. She tried really hard to convince herself that it had nothing to do with the slutty blonde clinging on to Klaus' side. He stood behind her and together they bent over the pool table. He showed her how to hold the pool stick and she giggled as she failed miserably to hit the ball.

Caroline rolled her eyes and took another shot, before making her way over to the hybrid and his new toy.

"That's definitely not the way to play pool." She looked at the blonde, who looked over at Klaus before replying.

"And I suppose you're an expert?" Her tone was taunting.

Caroline raised an eyebrow and smirked, taking the pool stick from her hand. She leaned over the table and looked over at Klaus before hitting every single one of the remaining striped balls into the pockets. She called the pocket for the eight ball and made it in without a problem.

"That's how you play, _sweetie_." She returned the pool stick to the blonde and glared at Klaus. He only smirked before turning back to the blonde at his side.

"Leave us alone for a minute." He ordered.

The girl opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

"I said, leave us alone." Caroline noticed their pupils dilate and instead of being angry she was actually pleased. The blonde walked away without putting up a fight.

"Having fun with your new _friend_?" She asked, casually.

"You don't have to pretend with me love, I do believe I sensed a bit of jealousy in your voice." He smirked.

"Jealousy?" Caroline laughed at his assumption, however true it might have been. He laughed too because he knew how hard she was trying to hide it.

"She's quite good company. Pretty little thing, killer body but she didn't quite have your spunk." He emphasized the last word, searching for her eyes.

"Really? Did you evaluate all the pros and cons while drinking from her?" She asked sarcastically.

"Drinking? I'm a man, love. I have other needs besides feeding." He smiled.

Caroline's eyes widened as her insides began raging uncontrollably. She wanted to slap the smile off his face and beat him to the ground, but more than anything she wanted to find that blonde bitch and snap her head off.

"Of course. Typical male douchebag!" She replied, composing herself and crossing her arms over her chest. He smiled with such pride.

"Has anyone ever told you how adorable you look when you're angry?" He asked, raising up his glass and taking a swig.

He laid the pool stick on the table and placed both hands on her shoulders, leaning in next to her ear.

"Would it make you feel better if I said you were on my mind the whole time?"

That was the question that put Caroline over the edge. She pulled away, slapping him hard but he didn't even budge. She was so angry for believing for one minute that she actually meant something to him.

He clenched his jaw, pulling her in closer, pressing his lips against hers but she refused to reciprocate his actions. She struggled to pull away, until she finally freed herself from his grasp.

"You're crazy if you think I'll ever have anything to do with you after all this!" She wiped her mouth and left the bar as fast as she could manage.

* * *

><p>She locked herself in her room, knowing well enough that if Klaus wanted to come in, a locked door wouldn't keep him out. She had just finished that thought when the door handle began jiggling.<p>

"Open the door love, I'd really hate to break it down!"

She stood in front of the door, as he continued to knock and turn the handle. She began opening it very slowly, just enough to see his face through the crack.

"Why don't you leave me alone and go find your little slut? I'm sure she'll be waiting for you with more than just her door open."

Klaus laughed, shaking his head and placing a hand over the door. She looked at him, his laughter only making her angrier.

"Come on, love. Don't tell me you actually believed all that?" He raised his eyebrows at a confused Caroline.

"Do you really think I'd spend so much time trying to get to know you only to go and throw everything away just to fuck some random girl?"

"What?..." She swung the door wide open and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away, even though she knew her strength was no match for him.

"You're such an asshole! Why did you lie to me?" Klaus caught a hold of her hands.

"How else would I have gotten this reaction out of you? Tell me, why did you react this way if you don't care about me?" He walked her back inside the room and she took a seat on her bed. "What do I need to do to prove to you that you're worth so much more than you think?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I don't know what's going on anymore. I..." she trailed off, trying to put her thoughts into words. "This isn't right. What you're doing, what I'm feeling... It's not right."

"According to who?" He asked, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

She laughed mockingly. "According to _everyone_! Did you already forget what you've done? You tried to kill me for God's sake! Tried to sacrifice me along with Tyler!"

"That was never part of the plan. I was clever enough to figure out that Damon would come rescue you."

"Ok, you're missing the point! You've killed... A lot. You've hurt so many people, people that I care about. If I even consider having anything to do with you, what does that say about me?" She buried her face in her hands.

"You're the same kind of bad as me, love. When are you going to realize that our nature isn't to be saints and martyrs? You might drink blood in moderation but that doesn't make you any less of a vampire." He spoke softly and carefully.

"I feel like I'm betraying everything I stand for and everyone who's ever trusted me." A tear rolled down Caroline's face.

Klaus made an attempt to wipe it off but she beat him to it.

"I really need to be alone right now..." she didn't have to ask him to leave, Klaus knew very well she needed time to think.

Caroline was aware of her feelings, the evil hybrid had found a way to get under her skin. A sense of dread washed over her every time she thought of a way to bring it up to her friends. This whole thing had been going on behind their backs and she knew they'd be less than pleased. She sighed, curling up in her bed and closing her eyes, embracing the darkness.

* * *

><p>Klaus decided to cut her some slack and didn't bother her for a few days. He longed to see her but kept his distance, knowing she'd come around when she was ready. It was a few minutes past midnight when the doorbell to his mansion rang. He opened the door to see Caroline standing there. He smiled, happy to see her face once again.<p>

"I need convincing..." she said, pursing her lips.

"What?" he replied, leading her inside the house.

She stood before him, eyes locked on his.

"I know I feel something, I know I'm a horrible person because of it. But I need you to convince me that I'm doing the right thing." That was enough for Klaus to push the blonde's boundaries a bit further.

He looked her up and down, grazing her arm with his hand. He tilted his head, eyeing her with curiosity.

She shivered at his touch, emitting a low gasp. The fire in her eyes was impossible to conceal. Klaus wanted to take her then and there but he wanted the blonde to say the words. He needed her to be sure. She raised her hands and placed them around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Love, you're playing with fire..." he warned.

"Then let me burn..." She pulled him in even closer, locking her lips with his.

Klaus had been wanting for this for so long. He'd been thinking about this moment since he first laid eyes on her. There was no way he was going to restrain himself.

He pulled her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and nipping at her lips. Caroline ran her hand through his hair, pulling at it whenever his kisses intensified. He stumbled around the room trying maintain his balance as he placed his hands under her thighs, keeping her in place. They knocked over a lamp that was sitting on one of the side tables in the living room. When Caroline broke the kiss to comment on it, Klaus shook his head, bringing her back into his lips. They continued kissing, their tongues becoming entangled and their breathing shortening with each minute that passed. He set her down on the sofa, lying on top of her and running his hands over her clothed curves.

"I don't need to convince you, love. You being here should be convincing enough." He pressed his forehead against hers, before going in for another kiss.

Caroline eagerly pulled on the hem of his shirt and brought it up over his head, tossing it behind the sofa. Her hands slid all across his muscular back as he placed his lips over her neck, leaving traces of wet kisses behind. With one free hand, he pulled her shirt up, exposing her midsection and brushing it with the palm of his hand. Her flesh was warm and soft, feeling like velvet over his skin. His fingers snaked their way up her ribcage until they reached the fabric of her bra. With one swift motion he peeled off her shirt and wasted no time undoing the only piece of clothing that separated his bare chest from hers.

"I want this, I really do." She purred, as he cupped her firm breasts with his hands, his thumbs running back and forth over her nipples.

He looked at her and licked his lips before taking one of them into his mouth. Her moans got louder and her breathing grew heavier. Klaus sucked on the hard little nub and teased it with his tongue, looking up at her to see her face filled with pleasure. She whispered his name in between moans and that only made him grow harder, his erection throbbing in his pants. Caroline ran her hand down his chest, until it met the protruding bulge underneath his clothing, she began rubbing it, gently at first and then more vigorously. He closed his eyes and pushed harder into her, kissing her desperately and gently biting down on her lips. Her hands hurriedly unbuttoned his jeans and he simultaneously did the same with hers. Their lips unlatched for only an instant as he undressed her down to just her panties. She pushed herself up from the sofa and helped him out of his jeans, pulling off his boxers just as fast. She stood in front of him, looking amazed by his hard length, but more than anything, she felt her heat intensify just imagining what it would feel like inside her. Klaus was seated, looking up at her face and then swept his eyes over her naked body. It was a glorious view, better than he'd ever dreamed. He grabbed a hold of her panties and gently pulled them off, watching them slide down her long, fair legs.

Caroline smiled as she positioned herself over him, the back of his head coming to rest on the sofa. She straddled him, as he guided his cock into her center. He moved it along her wet opening, teasing her just a bit before placing it in her entrance. She began moving slowly, allowing him to enter her at her own pace. She gasped every time he reached new depths and all he could do was stare at her in awe. Once he was completely inside her, she glided up and down as he buried his face between her breasts, his hot breath enveloping her skin like a veil. Klaus loved that she had taken control. He ran his hands down her back, bringing them to rest on her ass. Caroline swirled her hips and increased her pace, her incessant moans growing louder every time. His eyes glistened with pleasure and his lips were parted, as he breathed heavily. She continued moving up and down his cock, harder and faster, the minutes passing ever so slowly, as his hands moved relentlessly all over her body. She grabbed on to his hair, clutching it tightly, knowing she was only seconds away from finishing. Her release was exhilarating, her whimpers and panting permeating the room. She rested her head on the nook of his neck, smiling and then chuckling in satisfaction. He swiftly brought her to rest on the sofa and climbed on top of her, penetrating her once again. She raised her legs up onto his shoulders, the new angle giving him access to her sweet spot. Her moaning, intermingled with his name and the occasional curse, left her breathless once again as she got closer to yet another climax. Her body became flustered as she felt the wetness being emitted from her center. Klaus continued pushing into her until he too reached the point of no return. He burst into her with one last thrust of his hips. They were both spent and short of breath. He pulled out of her after a few seconds. Aside from their breathing, silence filled the room, both of them disinclined to say the first word. Caroline was afraid this was all he had wanted and he was afraid she was regretting it already. They picked up their clothes and started to get dressed.

"Please tell me you're convinced by now, love." He muttered, hesitantly.

To his surprised, Caroline tried but failed to hide the wide smile that appeared on her face.

"I was actually scared to say anything. I thought maybe you'd dispose of me now that you'd finally gotten in my pants." She replied, pulling up her jeans and hiding her face behind the strands of hair that fell over it.

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows. "You have no idea how much you truly mean to me, Caroline."

She looked at him smiling, now fully dressed. But her smile quickly disappeared.

"They still want you dead, you know?" Her expression showed remorse. "You can't stay, they'll kill you." She murmured.

"I'm not leaving here without you." His hands cupped her face. "A woman like you deserves so much more than this two-star town. Let me show you, come with me." His tone was almost pleading.

Caroline closed her eyes, trying to make sense of everything. Leaving with Klaus would mean not only leaving her mother behind, but also her friends, her entire life. Could she really drop everything to follow a man she had just fallen for? What about Tyler, what would she tell him? When she opened her eyes again, Klaus was staring at her, his eyebrows raised, waiting for her response.

She would figure out everything else when the time came. Right now, she had found what she'd been looking for all along; someone who would always put her first above anything else. Mystic Falls was a treasure chest of memories, of unrequited love, of broken dreams and broken hearts. She had lived her whole life as a needy human but it wasn't until after death that she had grown into a strong and independent woman. Deep down, however, she still needed comfort and she needed to feel loved and validated; this was her chance to get what she'd always dreamed of. It was time for her to discover the abundance of other treasures this world had to offer and to embrace the creature she had become.

"I can't leave without saying goodbye." She finally said and he smiled taking her into his arms, knowing the decision she had just made would radically change their everlasting existence.

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you'd be kind enough to leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it! THANKS! :) xoxo<strong>


End file.
